


Playtime

by shieldmaidenofdarkness



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Domme, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Gentle femdom, Good BDSM ettiquette, I've got you fam, Kink, More tags to follow, Msub, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, but is it dry?, female dom, gentle domination, healthy relationship, male sub, smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofdarkness/pseuds/shieldmaidenofdarkness
Summary: There was only one problem – he radiated confidence and dominance. Not that it was a bad thing – it was just not what Rey was looking for. Quite the opposite – the dominance part at least.________________________________Gentle Domme Rey finds a new sub.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Meetings and assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing more and more healthy BDSM-stories in this fandom, I felt inspired to add again. Not entirely sure how long this will be, probably around 4-5 chapters.

They had met at the New Years Party. Hux and Rose had introduced them after weeks and weeks of constant nagging, the redhead claiming that his friend from college would be perfect for her. Rey’d had serious doubts about that, still had, if she was totally honest – but she had decided to humour Hux, if only to finally shut him up.

Surprisingly, Ben had been a sight for sour eyes, and they had gotten along better than she had expected. Hux had tried to set her up with friends of his before – which all had turned out disastrously. But Ben was different.

They shared interests and both liked to throw insults towards their friend. It didn’t hurt that he was attractive in that tall, dark and handsome kind of way, a broody mountain of a man.

There was only one problem – he radiated confidence and _dominance_. Not that it was a bad thing – it was just not what Rey was looking for. Quite the opposite – the dominance part at least.

So, when Ben had asked for her number and said he’d like to meet for coffee in the new year, Rey had found herself reluctantly agreeing. Maybe they could become friends. Or maybe he wasn’t opposed to an open relationship and she could keep looking for a sub. Maybe…

But now he was running late – and if there was one thing Rey absolutely despised, it was people being late or cancelling meetings without a word. She’d been stood up one to many times, too often an afterthought.

She took the last sip of her latte and got up to gather her things, when she heard the doorbell of the small café. Turning her head towards the door, she was met with the sight of a dishevelled and panting Ben Solo, clad in a black coat, hair dappled with slowly melting snowflakes and an endearing blush to his cheeks.

A small smile tugged at her lips while she watched him look around the café until he spotted her and walked in long strides towards her.

“I’m so sorry,” Ben rushed to say. “This probably sounds like the lamest excuse – but apparently there was an accident on the way and a massive traffic jam. The whole city is slammed and waiting for my Uber would have taken hours – so I took the subway instead. Had no cell service down there and when I got off, I basically just ran in hopes of catching you still.”

Rey regarded him for a moment, letting her eyes trail over the length of his body. He was right – it did sound like a lame excuse – but he had also obviously been running, so he was probably telling the truth.

“Alright, I shall forgive you this once,” she declared with a smirk. “It’s getting a bit stuffy in here though. Do you mind if we get some drinks to go and take a walk?”

Relief visibly washed across Ben’s face before he schooled it into a neutral expression. “No, not at all. Why don’t you get your stuff, while I order our drinks?”

“Sounds good to me,” she smiled at him. “I’ll take a hot chocolate with peppermint. Had too much caffeine already.”

Ben nodded at her, before making his way towards the front of the store. After slipping into her own coat, looping her scarf around her throat and grabbing her purse, Rey joined him up front.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Ben suggested taking a stroll through a nearby park. She gladly accepted and the made small talk on their way.

The park itself was beautiful, covered in a soft blanket of snow. Rey had never been there before, but Ben told her stories of his childhood, of sledging with his father and his adopted uncle, of snowball fights and laughter. There was a sad undertone to his tale, a melancholy that Rey understood all too well. She certainly had topic she didn’t like to talk about, and respected Ben’s privacy just the same, happy to listen to what he was willing to share.

They followed a path around a small pond and watched people ice skating on the frozen surface.

“I grew up in Jakku and I didn’t see real snow until I moved here for college. In that first winter I was so excited to try ice skating.” Rey chuckled at the memory. “I almost broke my bones. I was lucky to get away with a couple of bruises and vowed to never try it again.”

Next to her, Ben chuckled as well. “I never got the hang of it either.”

They continued their walk through the park, talking about their work and interests. Ben shared how he’d met Hux (roommates in college), as well as a couple of very embarrassing stories about the ginger that Rey would never let him live down. In turn, she told him about how Hux had tried to woo her friend Rose for months, so subtle that Rose hadn’t even noticed and thought him indifferent.

“Hux has always been an idiot. In our last year in college, he was convinced the captain of the football-team was in love with him, because he’d been nice to him once,” Ben laughed. “Turned out, Poe just really enjoyed messing with him.”

“Wait, Poe? Poe Dameron?”

“That would be the one,” Ben nodded thoughtfully.

“Wow, the world really is small, isn’t it? Poe is dating my foster brother.”

Ben hummed. “Poe’s a good guy. I’ve known him since we were kids. But just like everyone else, he likes to keep Hux on his toes.”

They’d reached a bench and in wordless understanding both sunk down on it. A comfortable silence stretched between them – something she really liked about Ben. It was never uncomfortable with him, where silence could become awkward quickly with other people. However, there was something she needed to say, so she took a deep breath.

“Look, Ben,” Rey started. “I really enjoy spending time with you, but I think it’s only fair to be honest from the start. I have … rather particular tastes and preferences, and I’m assuming that you don’t share those.”

Ben frowned. “Try me.”

She took a deep breath, before fixing her eyes on his face, ready to discern the slightest reaction. “I’m into kink.”

Previous discussions like this one had taught her to expect shock or outrage. A lot of people found it appalling, others thought it appropriate to slut-shame her. Every once in a while, there would be someone who misunderstood and thought her a sub. Those were the worst ones – they usually assumed that she had no self-respect and was easily lulled into a toxic and abusive relationship.

She had, however, not expected the cheeky grin Ben currently displayed. It almost made her jaw slacken in awe. _Almost_.

“Yeah, I had a feeling,” he chuckled. “Me, too.”

Well, that was a relief and a nice surprise. However, it did not really change anything.

“Well, that’s nice to know. But I don’t think we’d be compatible.” Rey paused, still focused on his face, and lowered her voice. “I’m a domme, Ben.”

That cute blush returned to his cheeks, causing a funny sensation in Rey’s stomach.

“Oh, I thought you knew,” Ben breathed, before he leaned in closer to continue. “I’m a sub.”

_Oh_.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiations, negotiations, negotiations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!  
> I don't claim to be an expert - so don't take this as the be all, end all of kink-stories. I've subbed and dommed before, and I'm trying to make healthy kink more visible.

A week later, Rey found herself pacing her living room, once again waiting for one Ben Solo. This time, he was not running late though. He had texted her when his Uber had arrived, and once more halfway across town.

Ben Solo was a sub. Rey could hardly believe her luck. The revelation had made her heart flutter in excitement, hope and anxious doubts mixing. They had agreed to take a week before meeting up to talk about a possible arrangement. Rey hoped that their kinks aligned, that they could build something long-lasting and solid. The budding friendship between them would be a good foundation – Rey found that similar interests outside of kink were a good way to build the necessary trust. She had tried casual play in the past, but soon realised that something was lacking.

Her doorbell rang, startling Rey out of her pacing. She checked the old grandfather clock on the mantle above her fireplace – 7 pm on the dot. Punctual this time.

Rey rushed to the front door but took a moment to breathe in deeply and smoot over her hair and clothes one last time. When she was certain that everything was in order, she opened the door to find a nervous looking Ben before her. Quite the contrast to the confident prince of darkness he’d been on New Year’s.

Witnessing his nervousness ironically eased hers. It was both adorable and reassuring.

“Hey,” she greeted him with a smile, opening the door wider and stepping aside. “Please, come in.”

Ben returned her smile and stepped inside, once again wearing the black coat. It looked distractingly good on him. She made a vague gesture for him to take off his coat, which he promptly followed and hung near the door. He then followed her into her living room, always at a respectable distance.

“Please, make yourself at home,” Rey told him and turned towards the kitchen. “What do you want to drink? I’ve got some red wine, some cider, coffee, tea. Take your pick.”

“Actually, I’d prefer water. Tap is fine – but with these things, I don’t like to be under any influences,” Ben said, sitting down on her couch. It almost looked comically – this giant clad in black in the middle of her bright and cluttered home.

When she returned Rey put two glasses and a pitcher of water on the coffee table and sat down in the armchair across from him. She let her eyes rake over him, noticing how he still looked slightly nervous, and how his black sweater stretched across his broad chest. His dark eyes were fixed on her, following her every movement. It should be unsettling, and Rey supposed it would be if it were anyone else, but instead it pleased her.

So far, Ben had shown great potential as a submissive – staying alert, respecting her, looking for clues she might give him.

Rey decided to get on with it – there was no use in delaying the inevitable, and both of them had agreed to this meeting, after all.

“So, have you done this before?” Rey asked, trying not to fidget with the hem of her maroon knitted dress.

Ben visibly swallowed, averting his eyes for a moment, before fixing her with that intense stare again. “Yeah, I’ve been a sub for a couple of years. I mostly played at clubs, but I’ve had two longer relationships in which I’ve subbed. Have you?”

Okay, so he was no new sub. Not that it would have been a problem for her – she had trained subs before. It made things easier and harder at the same time. Easier, because he probably had a good idea about what he wanted and what his limits were. Harder, because depending on his experiences there might be some hurdles she’d have to take or behaviour they’d have to work around.

“Yes. I’ve been a Domme for four years so far and had a couple of arrangements. I’ve tried casual play, but it wasn’t for me.”

Ben smiled at that in understanding, giving a small nod. “Me neither. I’m not cut out for one-time things.”

“If you want, I can give you the contact information of some of my former subs – for reference,” Rey offered.

Ben took a moment before he answered, searching her face. “I really appreciate the offer, but it won’t be necessary. You’re friends with Hux, and I trust you and his judgement.”

His statement made her heart flutter. “Just say the word if you change your mind.”

Ben gave her a nod and a lopsided smile but did not say anything else. Rey took a deep breath and another sip of water.

“Before we go over limits and kinks, I’d like to say that my style is more of a caring and gentle domination. I can be strict, and I don’t tolerate disrespect, but I’m not cruel and I will always respect your limits.”

Her voice was unwavering – it was important that he knew she meant it. Ben nodded his understanding, and she could see a glimmer of gratitude in his eyes.

“Okay, so what are you looking for? What are your expectations for an arrangement like this? Do you prefer something strictly sexual?”

Again, Ben took a moment to consider her questions before he answered. “I guess I like the caring aspects? I like to have a set of rules to guide me, and consequences if I don’t follow them. Praise and rewards for good behaviour. I like to serve my Domme. Serving might not be the right word, though. It’s hard to describe…”

“No, I get it. You like the balance of it. Caring for your partner and being cared for, but with clear parameters,” Rey smiled at him.

“Yes, that describes it pretty well.” His smile returned.

Rey let out a hum, thinking about his answer. She had similar preferences, but she had met a couple of supposed subs that just longed for a healthy relationship. “I have to ask. Some might say that what you’ve just described is a normal, vanilla relationship. Why not look for something like that?”

Ben let out a chuckle, baring his teeth in a grin. “You’re not wrong there. But honestly? Being tied up and spanked is hella fun. So is being used by my Domme as she sees fit.”

“Alright. That’s a good argument,” Rey replied, chuckling as well.

“I’m also not looking for a 24/7 dynamic or total power exchange,” Ben added, frowning slightly. “I don’t mind teasing or tasks in my daily life, but I like to keep kink and my private life mostly separate.”

Rey thought about that for a minute before replying. “So, let’s say I’d make you wear a cage for a longer time. Would that be alright?”

A lovely blush crept onto Ben’s cheeks, his eyes flitting to his hands for a second. “Yeah. Something like that is fine. But ordering me around in front of our friends, not so much. You could still tease me, but I don’t like to parade that side of me around.”

Rey hummed again, already thinking of the possibilities. “Okay. And how do you feel about penetrative sex?”

Ben visibly gulped at that, apparently not expecting the question. His blush intensified. “I’m very much in favour of it. Of course, if you don’t want to, I don’t want to pressure you into it. One of my exes didn’t want it, but it wasn’t a problem for me. Oral sex is fine too. More than fine, if I’m being totally honest.”

A wicked grin spread across her lips. “Giving or receiving?”

“B-both. Do you -? I mean, a lot of Dommes don’t like to – to do that to their subs.” Could he be any more adorable? Oh, she was going to have a lot of fun with him. Hopefully.

Rey leaned back in her armchair, crossing her legs over. She noticed how his eyes flicked down to the movement but did not comment on it. “Yeah, I know. A lot of Doms and Dommes think it would undermine their authority, but I like to use it to reward my sub. Also makes them squirm if they aren’t allowed to come.”

He visibly squirmed, but seemingly decided to skip over her comment. “I’m clean. It’s been a while since I’ve had unprotective sex, but I’ve been tested since. I can show you my results.”

“I’m clean, too. I also have an IUD, so I’d be fine with unprotective sex. But if you’d prefer it to use condoms, that’s okay, too. I want you to be comfortable – this is supposed to be fun, after all,” she reassured him.

Ben gave her another small smile. “I really appreciate your consideration, but if we’re both good, I’d prefer not using a condom.”

Silence stretched between them gain, but just like before it didn’t seem awkward. Ben used the moment to take a big sip of water, before putting the glass down again and leaning back, relaxing slightly.

“So hard limits. Why don’t we start there?” Rey asked after a while.

He cleared his throat before answering. “Sure. I don’t want anything that leaves permanent marks. So, no knives or brandings. I’d say edgeplay in general is a big no for me. No blood, no needles, no faeces or piss. Nothing illegal I’m not into extreme pain.” After a small pause he added: “Age- and petplay are also not something I want to try. But everything else is pretty much negotiable.”

“We’re on the same page there. I don’t mind choking, but I can live without it and it’s not something I would do early on,” she explained. “You started with hard limits, so it’s probably fair if I continue with soft limits. I’m not into pegging or assplay in general, but I’d do it if it’s an absolute must for you. Degradation and voyeurism highly depend on the context for me. I don’t mind light degradation, as long as it’s not too extreme. Regarding voyeurism, I would say that I’d like to tease you in public, but I’d never risk getting exposed.”

“That sounds pretty reasonable,” Ben hummed. “I like some level of degradation. But more along the lines of you calling me your fucktoy. Maybe a combination with praise? But nothing that is just outright mean. So, no bodyshaming for example.” He paused, his jaw working. “I’m also really not into assplay. I’ve tried it with my ex, because she loved to peg, but I mostly did it for her and it did nothing for me.”

“Alright, it seems like we align pretty well,” she smiled at him. “I usually go with the traffic light system for safewords – ‘green’ for all good, ‘yellow’ for slow down or check-in, and ‘red’ for stop. If you’d like, we can use an additional safeword that would work like ‘red’.”

“Traffic light system if my preferred method as well,” Ben replied. “I tried other safewords in the past, but I always came back to them.”

“What are your aftercare needs?” Rey asked, going through her mental checklist.

Ben thought her question over, his eyes never leaving her face, and his gaze burning. “Apart from something to drink and a snack, I like cuddles afterwards. Depending on what we did, I sometimes like a shower or bath after. What do you need?”

The question honestly surprised her – not many people thought about the needs of Dominants after a scene. It warmed her heart that he did.

“I need human contact, so cuddling is my go-to,” Rey smiled at him. “I also need to know what was good, what was bad, if I crossed any boundaries. Basically, in an ideal scenario, I need to know that I satisfied my sub, but I don’t want dishonesty. If I fucked up, I need to know.”

Ben nodded. “I understand.”

“I think, we’ve covered the important things,” Rey concluded after a short pause. “I’d say we both take a few days to think things over. If you still want to pursue this, I would propose a trial period. Maybe a month? After this trial is over, we can decide together if we want to enter something long-term.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ben agreed, his eyes lighting up, and a smile spreading on his lips. He was visibly more relaxed now that they had talked things over.

“Of course, if at any point, you feel uncomfortable or want to end the arrangement, just say the word,” she assured him. “And also, we can renegotiate at any time,” Rey added.

“Thank you,” he smiled at her. “I appreciate that. Same goes for you, of course.”

“Alright. It’s Thursday,” Rey contemplated. “Let’s say, we both think about it and decide on Sunday. If any questions come up until then, you can obviously text me.”

Ben agreed readily, finishing his glass of water. It had gotten late, the time slipping away without notice, and he bade his goodbyes, promising to text her by Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication is *super* important in any relationship, but espacially in one of the kinky type.
> 
> Some fancy kinky words, not everyone might know:
> 
> Edgeplay - an umbrella term for (you've guessed it) edgier kinks. This often includes breathplay (i.e. choking), rapeplay (consensual non-consent), and playing without safewords, amongst others.
> 
> Ageplay - one or more of the participants acts and is treated a lot younger or older. Often found in "Daddy Dom / Little Girl" dynamics, but not necessarily.
> 
> Please feel free to ask, if something is unclear. I want this to be educational, as well as entertaining. :)


	3. First scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have their first scene together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the smut.

Both of them had agreed on the following Sunday to pursue a dynamic between them, exchanging their latest test results and working out a schedule. After a short comparison of both their schedules, they decided to have on standing “date” per week and decide spontaneously if they both were free for another.

When Ben asked her how he should address her in the frames of their dynamic, she had provided him with a list of titles she was not opposed to and told him to choose. Ben opted for “Miss” and “Mistress” – coincidentally two of her favourites. It was almost uncanny how well aligned they were – something that had never happened before. Rey decided to take it as a good sign.

She also provided him with a small set of rules to start off – but telling him promptly that they would add more along the way, depending on their needs and wishes. Ben had no complaints, and Rey could read his excitement mixed with a slight brattiness in his reply. She didn’t comment on it but made a note to keep an eye on it. If he decided to fully act like a brat, there would certainly be consequences.

The first time they played together, Rey had struggled to find the right balance. She didn’t want to go too lightly on him, but at the same time knew it would be better not to dive headfirst into the deep end.

After careful consideration, Rey did decide on a well balanced scene – guaranteed to leave them both satisfied and the power dynamic clear.

She waited for him clad in a silky robe trimmed with lace – sexy without being to revealing. After all, he had not yet earned to see her lingerie – not to mention her naked skin.

He gulped visibly, when Rey opened the door for him, greeting him with a small smile and squared shoulders. She noticed how his eyes travelled down the length of her body once, before coming to rest somewhere on her midthigh.

“Good evening, pet,” she greeted him, stepping aside to let him in.

“Good evening, Mistress,” Ben answered without hesitation, but his voice audibly softer than usual. He stepped inside but didn’t do anything else – waiting for her next order. Her insides warmed at the observation – he was so obedient and full of promise.

“How are you feeling?”, she asked, needing to make sure he was able to fully consent before proceeding.

“I’m good, Mistress. A bit nervous, but in a good way. All green,” he replied, his eyes still resting on her thighs.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Rey mused. “If it’s alright with you, I would like to begin.”

“Yes, Mistress. More than alright.”

“Good,” she breathed, watching him closely. “I want you to wait in the living room for me. Kneel the armchair.”

He nodded his understanding, but didn’t say anything – as if he knew that there was more. Rey decided to wait a moment and watched as his mouth opened and closed a couple of times. He was contemplating if he should say something or if it would be out of line. It made her grin.

“I want you to be naked. You can use the bathroom to disrobe, if you want.” With that, she left him standing in the hallway, going to the kitchen to give him room. It was not like she actually had anything to do in the kitchen, but she wanted him to feel comfortable. And she wanted to make him wait in anticipation, not knowing what she had in store for him.

Earlier she had prepared snacks and drinks for after the scene – a pitcher of water in the fridge, as well as a variety of fruit cut into neat slices. She had also stocked up on protein bars and chocolate, just in case.

Rey could hear him move from the bathroom to the living room, and the hardwood floor creaked under his weight, signalling that he was assuming the pose she had requested. She waited a little while longer, just a couple of minutes, before she joined him in the living room.

He had his back turned towards her and was kneeling next to the armchair – just like she had told him. She had thought him broad before – but seeing him without clothes somehow made him appear even bigger.

In confident strides, Rey walked around him, pausing at his front to take him in properly. He was muscular, but not in the dehydrated six-pack way – no, Ben was rather beefy, his muscles protected by a healthy layer of fat. She could see faint stretchmarks on his thighs, had noticed some on his back too, but they did not bother her at all. She had accepted her own years ago and it would make her a massive hypocrite if she didn’t accept them on others -it was perfectly natural.

His chest hairless but starting below his navel Rey could see a trimmed trail of dark hair, which made its way down to his cock. It was slightly darker than the rest of his skin and was half-hard already. The discovery made her smirk – and send a small wave of arousal to her own crotch. This would be fun.

All throughout her inspection he had his eyes trained on the floor, his head bowed slightly and his dark hair falling into his face. His hands were resting lightly on his thighs, and even though there was a certain tension to his posture he did look comfortable.

Rey let her robe fall to the ground, leaving her in a skimpy lace bra and panties. She sat down on the armchair, swinging her legs over the armrest on the other side - this way, she could easily touch Ben. He had no clue about what she was wearing, and Rey hoped that he was fantasising about the possibilities.

“Fetch me the book on the coffee table, pet,” Rey purred. “And then resume your position.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He did as she told him, without getting up and walking. Instead, he moved on his knees, and Rey made a mental note on it. She should have asked for physical restrictions before and scolded herself for forgetting. Ben did not seem to have a problem with moving on his knees, so it was alright for now.

Ben handed her the book and resumed his kneeling position like before. She opened the book and pretended to read – there was no way she would actually be able to focus on anything else right now. Possibly in the future – but certainly not on their first evening together. The book she had chosen was one she had read before, so it really did not matter.

While her eyes trailed over the pages, her hand found its way into his hair. It was as soft as it looked, and Rey let her fingers weave through the strands. His breath hitched at the first contact and came almost panting while she played with his hair.

Every once in a while she would let her nails graze across his scalp, making him shudder. She loved those small reactions, knowing that she already had such an effect on him.

She let this go on for quite some time, risking hidden glances towards him. His semi had gone to a full erection, standing proudly at her attention, and his entire chest worked with each breath. It was time for the next step.

Grabbing a fistful hair on the back of his head, she pulled him back, earning a gasp. Rey was certain that it hurt only slightly.

“What’s your colour, pet?”

“Green, Mistress.”

“Good. I’m bored,” she sighed. “Eat me out. If you manage to make me come before I’ve finished the chapter, I’ll reward you.” With that, she turned in the armchair to a normal sitting position, leaning back to the backrest. She propped up the book in her hand and resumed her fake reading.

Ben scrambled to get between her legs as quickly as he could, his eyes now focused on her lap.

His touch was almost reverent, and he began by trailing his fingertips up her thighs. Rey actively had to supress a shiver, eyeing his movements out of the corner of her eye.

When he reached her panties, he paused, his fingers barely brushing the lace.

“May I take them off, Mistress?” His voice was soft and deeper than usual, doing funny things to her middle. As soon as she hummed her approval, Ben made to roll them off her. She aided him in this endeavour by slightly lifting her hips, to which he murmured a breathy “Thank you, Mistress”.

When he had freed her of her panties, he started trailing kisses from the inside of her knee up her thigh. Ben obviously wanted to tease her, to make her squirm in anticipation. And it would have worked – in a different setting. If she hadn’t given him a clear task…

Rey smirked and loudly turned the page, not even attempting to read by now.

Ben seemed to get the message, moving his mouth quickly to her cunt and latching on. He sucked at the entirety of her vulva, his mouth stretching from her clit to her opening. His actions were almost greedy, and when he began to hum, the sound vibrated against her nerves. It made her eyes roll back, her knuckles turning white with the force of her gripping the book.

He started to lave at her, licking hot, wet stripes from her opening to her clit, flicking at the hood of the small nub with his tongue. The sensation made her gasp, but it was nothing compared to the waves of pleasure that went through her when he took her clit and its hood between his full lips and _sucked_. Already she could feel her orgasm building – albeit slowly.

Rey had to suppress a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of admitting what he did to her. But it was no use – Ben was an excellent study and read her bodies reaction like an open book. He had her sopping wet, positively dripping on the fabric of the armchair.

It would have been embarrassing, if not for the hums and moans Ben let out. In that moment she would have loved to watch him _devour_ her – but she did not want to deviate from the plan she had in her mind, even if she hated herself a bit for it. It did not fit into her vision for today, but she made a mental not to plan a scene where she would sit on his face.

Ben alternated his ministrations, moving down from her clit. He mouthed at her lips, grazing them with his teeth and parting them with his tongue. When he reached her hole, he laved at that too, drinking up her juices with obscene slurping sounds.

She could feel herself clenching around nothing, her hips moving towards him on their own will.

When he shoved his tongue inside her, Reys eyes napped open. She had not even realised that she had closed them – too lost in the sensation of Ben eating her out.

With his tongues lodged inside her, his nose bumped right against her clit. She couldn’t help the moan escaping her, praying that her whispered “Fuck” did go unnoticed.

But it did not escape Ben focus, and he hummed into her cunt. Reys back arched, her head lolled back and her his bucked towards him. It felt so good, _so good,_ but it wasn’t enough. How could something feel so good and not be enough? She needed something more, something _else –_

As if Ben could read her mind, he changed his actions again, pulling his thick tongue out of her and licking back up to her clit. He repeated his earlier ministrations and sucked the whole area around her clit into his mouth. This time, however, he did so with much more force, and let his tongue glide over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his mouth.

It pushed Rey suddenly over the edge, her climax rushing through her with _force_ , the low moan making its way out of her mouth not even suppressed anymore. Her legs clamped closed around his head, keeping him against her trembling body.

He didn’t let up though, sucking and laving at her until she finally came down from her climax and relaxed her body. Rey opened her legs to let him breathe and took a moment to catch her breath as well. Ben wordlessly sat back, giving her the time and space she needed – and Rey was incredibly grateful for it.

Once her breathing had returned to normal, she sat up and shot him an honest, satisfied smile. “Well done, pet.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Ben mumbled. He looked dishevelled – his chin glistening with her juices, his hair astray, the lips swollen and red, and his cheeks flushed red.

Rey let her eyes travel down his body, lingering on his throbbing cock. A significant amount of pre-come dripped from the tip and he looked almost painful. It pleased her, that eating her out had such an effect on him, and Rey gave him a smug grin.

“You deserve a reward, pet. What’s your colour?”

“Very much green, Mistress,” he blurted out without hesitation, watching her like she’d hung the stars.

“Get on the couch for me,” she purred, a mischievous glint to her eyes. “Lie on your back. Hands above your head.”

Ben hurrier to follow her order, stretching out on the couch as well as it was possible for him. His feet hung off the armrest, his hands gripping the other one, just liked she had told him to. His cock lay twitching on his stomach, ready for her attention. And Rey thought it only for to give him just that.

Slowly she rose from the armchair, kept her eyes on him while walking towards the couch, but careful to avoid stepping on her soaked panties. Once she reached him, Rey didn’t hesitate and climbed up on the couch, straddling his thighs.

Bens eyes were trained on her and slightly widened in anticipation.

“You can come whenever you want,” she instructed. “And be as loud as you like.”

Rey didn’t wait for an answer, put her pals flat onto his chest and shuffled up his body until she was hovering above his dick. Instead of taking him inside of her, she sat down on the length of him, coating him in her arousal.

The contact alone made Ben moan and his cock throb underneath her. Oh, this would be _fun_.

She slowly began to rub her folds along him, up to the head and back down to his base. Ben let out another long, choked moan, his eyes hooded but still trained on her. His jaw had gone slack, but the expression on his face was almost reverent. It made her feel cherished and adored, and the thought made her blush.

Rey forced her attention back on his pleasure, speeding up the movement of her hips and applying more pressure. She let her nails graze carefully over his broad chest, down to his abdomen. Light pink trailed followed her fingertips and left the man under her whimpering. It was adorable, but also _so hot_.

Biting her lip, she moved one of her hands to her breasts, grabbing one and pinching the nipple through the lace of her bra, while the other went to her clit. It wasn’t so much about reaching another orgasm for her, as it was to give him a show. And it worked – wonderfully.

Bens breathing sped up, coming in short and quick pants, each laced with deep moans. His whole body tensed up, and Rey knew that he was about to come.

“You’ve been so good, pet. So good for me,” she purred encouragingly. “Come for me.”

He let out one last, long moan and came. His come shot across his body, painting his stomach and chest in thick, white liquid. It made for a beautiful picture and Rey wished she had a camera to document it.

She let him catch his breath, before she climbed off him. “End scene.”

There was an immediate change in his whole posture – his body relaxed, as well as his face. He still looked exhausted and dishevelled, but (quite fittingly) not as submissive. More like his usual looming self.

“I’ll be right back, gonna get some snacks and a towel to clean up,” Rey said, before rushing into the kitchen, snatching her robe up on the way.

When she returned with a tray full of the snacks and drinks, she had prepared earlier, as well as a dampened washcloth, Ben had sat up, but not moved from the couch. He was leaning back, presumably careful not to drip his come onto her furniture and watched her approach.

Rey set the tray onto the table and took the washcloth in hand, turning to him with a sheepish smile. “May I?”

Ben nodded, a smile tugging at his lips as well, and Rey began to clean up the mess on his body and face. When she finished, she offered him a glass of water, which he took with a small “thank you”.

She blindly grabbed for a blanket she kept over the back of the couch and spread it out across his lap. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good,” he answered after a moment. “Just exhausted. But in a good way. You?”

“Me too. Was it okay for you?”

“Yeah, it – it was good,” Ben said, his voice hesitant.

She frowned. “Please tell me, Ben. Did I do something wrong? Was it not enough?” She couldn’t help the self-doubt worming its way through her.

“No,” Ben rushed out. “No, nothing like that. It was really good, actually. I like that we started easy.” He clenched his jaw, his brow furrowing. “Was I – I mean, did I do a good job?”

“Oh,” Rey breathed. “No, you were perfect, Ben. So good. I wanted to start slow, so that we can get comfortable with each other. I was worried that you expected something more … elaborate.”

Bens smile was a crooked and endearing thing, dimples forming on his cheek. “I really liked it.”

They sat in silence for a moment, both taking sips of water and snacking on the prepared fruit. At one point, Ben shot her another smile – a mix of mischief and shyness. “Come here,” he said, and pulled her into a hug.

She returned the hug, and it did not take long until they found themselves cuddling under the blanket, huddled into a warm embrace, and blissfully ignorant of their state of undress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends and welcome back!
> 
> What have we learned today?  
> *Aftercare is important! Never, ever, ever skip it. Drinks and food are always a good option. But it's important to know that different people need different things. Some like to cuddle, while other's can't stand human contact after a scene. It's also important to know that Aftercare also encompasses check-ins on the days following. A debriefing after is also a good idea - though this might be better in the days following for some. This gives you the chance to think about it, and for your body to come down.  
> Dom*me-drop is as real as sub-drop.
> 
> *Check-ins! Unless you and your playpartner are super well aligned and know each other fully (and probably even then) - check-ins are a good way to make sure that your sub is still good/to adjust the scene. I find it also reassuring from a sub-perspective, as it shows me that my Dom*me has an eye on things.
> 
> Did I miss something? Probably. Please feel free to ask away. :)


End file.
